villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Pollution
Captain Pollution is an antagonist in the animated TV series Captain Planet and the Planeteers. He is an evil clone of Captain Planet who exists with a completely destructive and insane personality to make the world a pollution-filled cesspool. He is one of the superhero's most powerful enemies due to Captain Planet weakness to pollution, though Captain Pollution, in turn, is weakened by the natural elements of the Earth, such as water, clean air, sunshine, and many more. He was voiced by David Coburn, who also played Richard Perkins in Detroit: Become Human. Appearance Captain Pollution resembles Captain Planet, but his skin is pale yellow, and covered in brown lesions. His hair is red and styled in a Widow's peak, and his eyes are red as well. His costume is the same color and style as Planet's, but the chest is torn in the middle with two halves of a cracked version of Planet's chest symbol on either side. Also, there is a California Valley twang to his voice. Episode Appearances In "Mission to Save the Earth: Parts 1 & 2", Captain Pollution is first created by Dr. Blight, after presenting the five Rings of Destruction to fellow Eco-Villains Duke Nukem, Sly Sludge, Verminous Skumm, and Looten Plunder. Initially when presented their rings, the five Eco-Villains saw them as mere tools to be used in attempting to defeat the Planeteers, but after a careful observation by MAL, Dr. Blight's computer, the idea for the villains to combine their powers in the same manner as the Planeteers came into play. Upon being summoned, Captain Pollution was sent to Commander Clash's island, where he fought the ex-military commando, and lost after Kwame and Gi discovered that pure things such as water and sunlight can hurt Captain Pollution. Being badly defeated, Captain Pollution left the island and returned to the ship where the Eco-Villains had gathered together, returning to the Rings, just as Captain Planet normally does whenever he's weakened. Later on, after the Planeteers get their rings back from Dr. Blight, Captain Planet is summoned, and the Eco-Villains respond by summoning Captain Pollution. The latter initially has the upper hand over the former when Dr. Blight throws a Pollution Pod at Captain Planet, severely draining him of his power. Retreating back to Commander Clash's island, the Planeteers use an ionizer weapon to draw out the toxic chemicals from Captain Planet, allowing him to re-challenge Captain Pollution. The latter is then subjected to all of the natural elements of the planet: Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Sunlight. After being bested by Captain Planet, Captain Pollution returns to the Rings of Destruction once more, which seemingly self-destruct upon his return, causing the Eco-Villains to disband after removing them. In "A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste: Parts 1 & 2", Captain Pollution returns when the ground of Commander Clash's island becomes so polluted with toxic waste that it recharges and re-energizes the remains of the five Rings of Destruction, along with the magic of Captain Planet. The rings reactivate and summon Captain Pollution, who attacks Captain Planet, and challenges him to a little game that he calls "Kill The Planet" (Pun intended). In his 'game' he attacks and destroys an oil field, derails a train carrying toxic waste, and even attempts to melt the polar ice caps. In his debauchery, he manages to grow to tremendous size, due to the toxins that he has absorbed. Captain Pollution is finally killed after being tricked by Captain Planet into going into an underground magma chamber, which destroys him permanently. Showdown on Hope Island Like in the TV series, Captain Pollution is created when Dr. Blight makes evil copies of the rings of the five Planeteers. However, unlike in the television series, Captain Pollution is summoned when the Eco-Villains state that all they want is a little payback. In essence, Captain Pollution is treated as the ultimate threat when he rises up out of the ground upon being summoned. The Planeteers summon Captain Planet, who is outmatched by the doppelganger, and is forced to retreat to the rings. After being weakened critically by a combined blast of energy from the powers of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water, Ma-Ti uses the power of Heart to cause Captain Pollution to fade out of existence. Strengths and Weaknesses As Captain Planet's opposite, Pollution actually strengthens and reinforces Captain Pollution. Earth's elements, such as clean water and earth, weaken him. Captain Planet is able to defeat Captain Pollution in the episode "Mission to Save Earth Part II" by carrying Captain Pollution through clean sources of energy: digging him through the ground (earth), drag him through lava (fire), tornado-spins him in the air (wind), then throwing him into the ocean (water). Gallery Capitão_Poluíção.jpg tumblr_o60xylB0CD1rawb5do1_500.gif captain pollution.jpg screeshots-captain-planet-and-the-planeteers-11152617-747-555.jpg CaptainPollution.jpg|Captain Pollution pollution.jpg Captain Pollution.jpg Trivia *Captain Pollution's voice actor, David Coburn is also the voice actor of Captain Planet. *The elements needed to create him are super radiation, deforestation, smog, toxic, and hate. *Unlike the other Eco-Villains, Captain Pollution does not symbolize a specific environmental disaster, but rather pollution as a whole. Navigation Category:Polluters Category:Supervillains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Parasite Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Vandals Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Force of Nature Category:Dark Forms Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers